Snow and Firelight
by Kirishtu
Summary: A snowball fight results in a shivering saberon, and the worgen who started it is more than willing to help him warm up. A request by Unicorn Chronicles.


Leorajh yelped as the snowball hit him squarely in the back of the neck and soaked through his fur. The tawny saberon whirled around, armed with his own snowball, but his attacker was already gone. The druid eyed the snow, looking for the tell-tale signs of disturbance, then cocked his arm back and threw his snowball.

Gabriel's camouflage broke as the snowball hit him in the snout, making the worgen snort and shake his head before launching an assault of his own. Leorajh returned fire, scooping up snow as fast as he could and flinging the freshly packed balls at his mate.

The two had made the long journey to Frostfire Ridge to complete some request or another for the garrison, but they hadn't exactly made it to the required location yet. No, Leorajh had been distracted by the cold, powdery white stuff Gabriel called snow. The saberon had never seen, or felt, snow before, and the concept of water freezing into this powder was lost on him until Gabriel gathered snow into a ball and threw it at him.

Thus the snowball fight the two were currently engaged in.

Leorajh marveled at the snow as it turned from solid to liquid, but he also knew that the liquid, combined with the low temperature in Frostfire Ridge was making the water leech the warmth from his body. Leorajh only wore a kilt to protect his more sensitive bits, and so he was starting to shiver the longer they kept moving. Gabriel was better protected - the worgen not only was in the lupine form he preferred, but was dressed in head to toe mail armor, which protected him from the cold as well as enemy attack.

Leorajh didn't want to stop playing the snowball game, but he was losing feeling in his padded feet, and he was pretty sure his fur was glistening with ice. Every time he paused, his body shook violently, and the sinking sun wasn't helping any.

He jumped when an arm curled around his shoulders, and Leorajh looked up into the eyes of Gabriel. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact his mate was taller in his lupine form, but the druid did appreciate the warmth of that other hard body, and snuggled into Gabriel, chilly, wet armor and all.

"Let's find somewhere safe to camp for the night." Gabriel said, his voice deep and gruff. "You're going to freeze to death otherwise."

Leorajh snorted. "Me freeze? Why? You keep Leorajh warm."

There was a spark in the hunter's eyes that Leorajh couldn't figure out. "I can do that." Gabriel said.

The two made their way through the darkening landscape until Gabriel, with Duchess' help, found a cave whose entrance was relatively difficult to get to. That ensured they wouldn't have unexpected company in the middle of the night, and that the glow of their fire wouldn't be seen from miles away. The cave also faced away from the wind so they wouldn't necessarily freeze from the elements.

Leorajh sat shivering in wet kilt and fur until Gabriel got the fire roaring. The saberon scooted as close as he could to the flames, feeling the warmth seep into his frozen toes, fingers, and skin. He was aware of Gabriel removing his armor, setting the pieces on the other side of the fire to dry. Then he became very aware of the grey-furred body wrapping itself around him, increasing his warmth and making him purr in delight.

"Take the kilt off," Gabriel whispered into his druid's ear, "or you're going to freeze your assets off, and I like them where they are."

Leorajh hesitated, blinking, then realized what Gabriel was saying. he moved a little too slowly for his hunter's liking, and found Gabriel's hands at his belt, undoing the buckle and laces. Leorajh mewled, his head dropping back on Gabriel's powerful shoulder, as the worgen wrapped a clawed hand around his cock and began to stroke ver so slowly, ever so gently.

It hadn't been that long ago when their roles had been reversed, Leorajh managed to think in between heavy strokes and squeezes. Gabriel had been severely injured, and Leorajh had watched the form the hunter wore now melt away into a human one - Gabriel's natural form. Leorajh had been the dominant one then, easily taking his human-shaped mate right there on that bed. Now the saberon's struggles were met with growls that made Leorajh shiver not with cold but delight, and harder squeezes and strokes on his hardening cock. Tonight, Leorajh would be the submissive, and he was totally fine with that, because Gabriel made his body sing in a way that no one ever had before.

Gabriel continued stroking Leorajh's cock, teasing the tup with the pad of his thumb and squeezing the base and shaft as he moved his hand up and down. The cat was panting, mouth parted to suck in great gulps of air. His body was shaking, but not from cold. Gabriel smiled wolfishly and licked Leorajh's cheek. He got a throaty purr in return.

Gabriel moved his other hand to Leorajh's chest, stroking soft tawny fur and tracing the muscles there with a claw before finding the hardened nubs of his nipples and teasing them. Leorajh gasped and writhed in his hold, and Gabriel felt fluid against his fingers, could smell his saberon's need and desire as acutely as the druid could smell his.

"You're so beautiful, Leo." Gabriel whispered into his mate's twitching ear. His hand moved a little faster on the druid's hardened flesh. Leorajh whimpered and writhed, clutching at Gabriel's arms like they were the only things keeping him in place.

Then the saberon yelped, and Gabriel felt his hand become wet and sticky. He gave a soft laugh and pulled Leorajh tighter against him.

"That's a good kitty," Gabriel said, his voice husky with love, desire, and sheer need.

Leorajh cracked open his eyes and glared at the lupine countenance above him. He bared his teeth. "No call Leorajh that."

Gabriel's sticky, wet fingers probed between the druid's legs, finding that tight pucker of muscle. "Why?" Gabriel asked as he probed the tight ring. "Would you prefer 'pussycat' instead?"

Leorajh's snarl became a moan as Gabriel pushed two digits inside his body. The saberon writhed on those fingers, gasping and mewling, finding the feeling of being filled both strange and pleasurable. _This is how Gabriel felt,_ Leorajh thought, panting. _This is how he felt when I was inside him._

Gabriel continued to thrust his fingers into Leorajh as best he could, as he kept them back to chest so Leorajh was facing the fire. It made the position a little awkward, and made Gabriel's wrist ache a bit, but it would be worth it in the end.

"G-Gabriel," Leorajh moaned. His muscles tightened around his worgen's fingers, and his cock hardened again just from the ministrations inside him.

"What, Leo?" Gabriel asked, his voice rough.

"Please." came the whine. Leorajh's body tightened a little more.

Leorajh didn't know, would never know, it it was the word, the sound of the word, or his body that set Gabriel in motion, but the saberon druid found himself empty the moment the last syllable escaped him. Before he could protest, Leorajh felt his hips gripped by large, strong hands. He was guided upwards, then down.

Something pressed against his hole, hot, hard, large, thick. Then Leorajh felt it pushing inside him, slowly, and the druid moaned as his mate's cock was sheathed inside him. Pleasure and pain in equal parts assaulted him, and then the pain subsided while the pleasure grew, and both hunter and druid moaned at the feel of each other.

Then Gabriel moved, drawing out and rolling his hips up, sheathing himself inside his mate over and over again. Leorajh moaned and mewled and writhed against Gabriel with each thrust, wanting him deeper each time. It occurred to Leorajh that Gabriel was letting him dictate their pace, so he slowly began to increase it. Gabriel thrust deep inside his druid each time, striking that singular point of pleasure in Leorajh and driving the saberon closer and closer to the edge.

"Gabriel!" Leorajh gasped out as the pleasure increased to his breaking point. The saberon came hard, hot white ribbons splashing against the floor and the material of his kilt, which had bene pushed down do his ankles. His body became bowstring taut, his passage clamping down on his mate.

Gabriel gave an animalistic snarl of pleasure as he thrust one last time into his mate and came, filling Leorajh with his seed. His body stayed tensed for a heartbeat more, and then he relaxed, settling more comfortably on the stone floor of the cave and pulled Leorajh back against him. They stayed that way for a moment, staying locked together as if parting now would kill them, and then Leorajh moved, letting Gabriel's softened cock slide out of him. Leorajh purred as his stretched muscles worked to right themselves, removed his kilt completely, and then snuggled back against the warm grey-furred body of his mate. Gabriel lifted an arm and wrapped it around Leorajh's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

The fire crackled and popped, warming them both as the pleasure haze faded and left satisfaction and contentment in its place.

"We'll have to get you proper clothes for snow," Gabriel said softly.

Leorajh shrugged. "If want to. Me fine as is. If this how you warm Leorajh up."

Gabriel gave him a wolfish smile, displaying sharp teeth. "If that's what you want, I'll be happy to warm you up in any way you want."

Leorajh purred with a feral smile of his own, then snuggled tight against his worgen, enjoying the warmth of his mate and the fire.


End file.
